wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Poison lime
(for a contest) appearance Poison lime looks like someone took a rainwing, replaced its legs with nightwing legs tied a mudwing tail on, put on rainwing wings, and put on some nightwing horns, and icewing spikes, so he looks a little weird. for the most part he is lime green, with brown horns and black wings with white dotted all over his wings. the upper part of his face is dark brown with creamy white specks. his legs are black for some odd reason personality Poison is strange, he's talkative and weird often saying things such as "Whirlpooling hive nights" or "i love can love will love, LOVE" after his Father's murder he become quite cold and crazy but after meeting dew he when back to being his strange, talkative self. history Poison lime was born to Killara and Rainynight, he lived a happy life with his parents often visiting his grandmother who was 1st circle icewing in the ice kingdom. then at the age of 4 he was betrothed to a Icewing noble, Killara when to the Ice kingdom to confirm the marriage but was killed by the Icewing queen Elk. this broke his mother's heart and Poison was furious, he swore he would kill ever last icewing, so he took his Father's enchanted dagger and made tracks for the ice kingdom. when he come to the border there was a small village, he plotted to kill every last Icewing in the village but was stopped by a strikingly beautiful Icewing named Dew, he tried to kill her but failed. she pinned him and asked him why he was doing this, he explained himself to her and she seemed to understand. she told him that killing all the Icewings was wrong, Dew suggested that they instead kidnap the 3 princess which Poison hastily agreed to do. so they snuck into the Icewing courtyard with the help of Dew's 2nd circle brother who let them in allowing them to kidnap the princess Freeze, Snow, and Snowowl, after there successful kidnapping they fled to the Rain forest where they meet NIghtsky and Moonrise both who were shunned by the Nightwing tribe to Moonrise being albino and Nightsky being a Nightwing Skywing hybrid. when the help of Nightsky and Moonrise Poison lime and Dew were able to get ransom for the princess after that Poison, Dew, Moonrise, and Nightsky moved to Stonewell where did now run a business known as Kidnappers for hire. Poison lime still keeps in contact with his mother often sending her money and jewels. as a war appears to be coming he and his crew already a have a plan to profit from the war, kidnap for all sides and profit. relationships Rainynight Poison lime loves his mother dearly and will do anything to make her happy Killara he misses him a lot Dew Poison will never openly admit it but he likes maybe even loves Dew and will do anything to protect her Nightsky he finds NightSky aggressive but likes her and finds her a essence member of his crew Moonrise even with her bitter and pessimist onlook Poison still likes her enough to keep her around Sleet Poison finds Dew's little brother really annoying Queen Elk he will kill her in gets the opportunity trivia Untitled52_20200108231425.png|Thanks to mercymain Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Content (Lightangel2007)